Table Terrain
. |flavor text = "This is a set-up!"|image = RING Table Terrain.png 250px|Tribe = Gourmet Environment|tribe = Gourmet Environment}} Table Terrain is an Ubiquitous Brigade Uncommon Environment in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Hearty class. It is created by Table Setter at the start of each round. It costs 2 and allows zombies in it to be fully healed if they destroy a Plant. This effect persists until Table Terrain is overridden by another environment. Origins Table Terrain is a single, large family-sized dark wood table with several dishes of brains, utensils and a turkey centerpiece similar to a Thanksgiving banquet. The name is an example of alliteration. Its description is a play on the phrase "This is a set up", an event orchestrated by police to detain criminals and how the environment has to be set up either early on in the game by the Zombie Hero or by Table Setter's ability. Statistics *Class: Hearty *Tribe: Gourmet Environment *Ability: When a Zombie here Destroys a Plant: Heal that Zombie to full health. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Uncommon Card Description This is a set-up! Update History Revision 1.1 "}} Strategies With Table Terrain can be seen as a more proactive environment to the Cone Zone, since both are centered around keeping Zombies healthy and survive more Plant attacks as a result. Unlike Cone Zone, which can actually destroy a Zombie that is relying on the +3 provided by it, having Table Terrain does not have that flaw if it is overwritten by either Hero. Conversely, Zombies with naturally low health will benefit more immediately from Cone Zone, given they will not gain healing as increased health nor likely to survive after combat if they could heal off any previous damage. As such, Table Terrain tends to be a safer environment choice for longer game decks that utilize expensive but powerful fighters or fighters with naturally high health. Since Table Terrain requires a Zombie to Destroy a Plant and survive after combat, it is advised to use it in tandem with strong fighters such as Gargantuars, since its naturally high health pool will benefit more from a partial heal if severely damaged during combat. Alternatively, fighters that benefit from plant destruction like Vimpire and its Ancient variant are also well suited to having more health after combat, allowing their natural growth upon Destroying a Plant to be further rewarded by negating some of the damage dealt during combat, though only The Smash can accomplish this. Against While it can become a problem when paired with a Zombie to benefit from its effects, Table Terrain can be mostly harmless if positioned poorly or outright overwritten by one of your own environments like most other Zombie environments. Planting high health fighters like Wall-Nut can be a very beneficial asset, since the destruction of the plant is what allows the Zombie to benefit from Table Terrain in the first place. Having a Plant that is difficult to destroy on a newly formed Table Terrain can dissuade a Zombie Hero from immediately utilizing it's effects on other zombies. Plants that can move Zombies around such as Sweet Potato and Whipvine can be major players in counteracting Table Terrain, either moving a Zombie away from the terrain as to not gain the ability, or by transmitting a weak Zombie fighter to take up the space and effectively render its ability useless until the Zombie Hero moves the Zombie manually or the Zombie is destroyed. Plants that can damage from the lane next door can also see a lot of use here, taking down a harmed Zombie while safely attacking from a different lane and making the chance of Table Terrain activating significantly less likely. Gallery HD Table Terrain.png|HD Table Terrain Table Terrain.png|HD Table Terrain lane Table Terrain Card.png|Table Terrian's Card Table Terrain in Play.png|Table Terrain on the field. = Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes